pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Page Shouldn't I blank my page too?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:29, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you show me what one looks like?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:48, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Archives & manny styles To Energy X, Hey i was woundering about this as well? Can you help me too i wonted to put all the messages i have in my talk page into one of these archive as for the style i think i like RainbowSwifter's as my style so you know... Can you help me let me know? And also let Kyurem147 know since i know you know him let him know there is manny styles of archiving on where to look he can check out Rainbow's, Slaying's & so on so you kinda know the other user's who have them for a good styles... And before i forget can i have you premission to do an archive as long as you watch over me it's so & to see if i can get it right? So you know and i'll will be online tomarrow or whenever your online next so you know & everything & also let me know whenever your online so i can start okay... Chat with you soon....Trainer Micah (talk) 00:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Fob I guess... What Pokémon are going into it? ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:07, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay... am I doing it for this this week, or next week? Also, what Pokémon have already been used? ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay... I'll get on it. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank's.. Hey Energy X, It's me Trainer Micah i got your message thank you for letting me know so you know & everything... Well Chat with you soon if i need anything just let me know okay...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:44, May 6, 2014 (UTC) UOTM Really me? User of the month?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Online if needed... Hey Energy X, This is Trainer Micah thought i'd let you know i am online if needed so you kinda know & everything... Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Seen the News today on Serebii.net, called Omga Ruby & Alpha Saphire?... Hey Energy X, It's me again hey i heard that on date sometime in Novenber this year that they are going to release a two newer version's of pokemon so you know this might be a remake or maybe not however it's totally new in news today there called: Pokemon Omega Ruby - which is sometime in november - dated tbd & Pokemon Alpha Saphire which is also in november & date tbd I heard this will be a whole new adventure so you know thought i get in touch to see what you think of this so if you can let me know.. Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Got your message Hey Energy X, Me got your message thanks for letting me know...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Edit's for chat... Hey Energy X, It's me Trainer Micah i got your message from Munylo15 talk page... The edit's i only said this to him was beocuse i was looking at my talk page at the time on when i started as a user on here Winx Fan 1 said this to me via message as you can see the first message on my talk page on when i started out so you kinda know.... I didn't know if she said this as lie or told the truth as user so you know you might have a chat with her to find out how manny edits it take to join chat? As for myself as you know sir i don't know as a user if you can let me know how much needed & i'll correct myself as a user... So you know & Chat with me later...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I see... Hey Energy X, This is Trainer Micah i got your message thanks for letting me know & i see so you know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Reason The reason was, it's in keeping with the color scheme of the site, being that it blue and some navy. Ellis99 (talk) 07:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Online if needed... Hi Energy, I am online if needed so you know & everything...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:34, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dragalge Episode Very well. It will be listed as an episode separated from the guide and list. But that's it. But should we believe they will actually air it? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 15:07, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Then I stand by my point. Ash Vs. Grant is the new XY024 and all episodes after should be bumped up by 1. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 17:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Is there anything For me & Munylo15 to do sir? Hey Energy X, This is Trainer Micah hey sorry about the previous message to you i accidently hitted the enter key twice so you know & everthing sorry about that so you kinda know & everything i am online if needed though... I am woundering though is there anything I or Munylo15 could help you out on anything as a user at all? let me know okay so you know ... Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi just wanted to say that it would be better to number of the XY Series unaired episode as XY??? so it is still there and put it at the bottom of the list till it actually airs. Ellis99 (talk) 17:52, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi well, if it is going to be like that. Wont it be better to revert everthing back to before and put N/A as the air dates. Partnership I think that we should be more involved with two other wiki's by the name of Pokémon Adventures Wiki (which is on your Family Tree on the main page) and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki instead of Donkey Kong Wiki and remove Donkey Kong Wiki and replace it with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki. Yours Truly Ellis99 (talk) 18:46, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :I think all. 19:51, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Edit's & Agreed Hey Energy X, This is Trainer Micah i got your message from last night & about your message i agree onto what you said so you know after i read the guildlines i'll be ready to start so you know & everything... So you know i am online if needed...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:06, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Dear Energy X, I did not mean to insert the false info. I was typing for Fantendo Wiki and it glitched out. Sory, PlantvsZombiehero. Sorry About The False Info Dear EnergyX, I was writing for Fantendo wiki and my browser glitched out. Sorry. Changing Signature Colour Do you know how to change signature colours. Ellis99 (talk) 17:49, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Advertising How do you feel about self-promoters getting money off of the wiki by getting people to view their Youtube videos? 18:49, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh I see so you are for having the videos there? ok then. (^-^)b :Also I'm quite the Youtuber myself. =b 18:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) new Energy im sorry im still new to this remember i try to know what im suppose to do and what not to do so i will stop editing. Munylo15 (talk) 13:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 Delete all my pages why dont ya bitch Munylo15 (talk) 19:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 Then stop deleting my pages. Ban me if you want for calling you a bitch but still i put those pages up and i will take them down not you. Munylo15 (talk) 20:06, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 THANK YOU thanks Ellis99 20:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks thanks, plus I tried to change the color of my signature and it hasn't worked. Ellis99 20:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) It works It works now! Ellis99 20:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) The Match Well... if you give me a few days, I will make my final decision as well I think there should be a new match every week. Ellis99 20:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) The Match Well I hope to think of using Haxorus or Hydreigon in it. Ellis99 20:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) The Match Maybe Hydreigon - Alakazam vs Haxorus - ???, the ??? Pokémon I haven't decided, the other reason I selected the dragons are, they have the opposite of each other in Attack & Sp. Attack Stats. Ellis99 20:59, May 12, 2014 (UTC) The Match I've decided that it should be Haxorus - Alakazam vs. Hydreigon - Electivire. I know you're probably thinking its rubbish but, if Alakazam used Reflect and Calm Mind and Haxorus holds a Apicot Berry, it makes it harder to defeat, plus if Hydreigon holds a Ganlon Berry and Electivire used Light Screen, it would make them survive around (hopefully) 5 rounds. Ellis99 21:12, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... I kind of forgot at the time that it was Gen V only. Ellis99 21:17, May 12, 2014 (UTC) New Match Same as before but, Haxorus - Reuniclus vs. Hydreigon - Cryogonal. Ellis99 21:22, May 12, 2014 (UTC) New Match Cofagrigus - Haxorus vs. Hydreigon - Lilligant Same as before but, Cofagrigus uses Safeguard while Lilligant uses Teeter Dance. Ellis99 21:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat There are 2 really offensive people on chat who will not stop swearing and throwing insults. Castle Valet Darach Hi, could you rename the page Castle Valet Darach & Lady Caitlin to Castle Valet Darach. Thanks, Ellis99 00:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry But what would happen if i was blocked? That doesnt mean i want to. Munylo15 (talk) 13:01, May 13, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 hello hello friend i ash ketchum from pallate town i wana be the graetest pokemon master Go ahead and fucking ban me bitch you are a terrible person and are running a failing wiki that will never succeed. Suck a dick you whore. Munylo15 (talk) 18:11, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 Bitch Hi I think we should have a Twitter and Facebook page to promote this site. Since I don't want to set up these accounts, I was wondering if you would set them up, as well give news about are site. Ellis99 18:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Oh, sorry about it. Pokemasterss (talk) 01:12, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Template Can you please unprotect the Trainer template? -- My ProfileTalk to me 04:26, May 15, 2014 (UTC) HI well then, could you move the players from (Game) to (game) then for me. Ellis99 09:37, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Can't do it It says that there might be a page with that name already when renaming the pokeball page and says I need permission from an admin. Ellis99 10:22, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Online if needed & Archives Hey Energy X, Hey thought i let you know that i am online if you need me for anything so you kinda know... And i was looking on a user's talk page just now and i am woundering can you as a Professor can you Archive KeybladeMasterZackery's talk page? I've noticed he has up to 70 Edit's & headliners so you kinda know & i think he needs a Archive for his user page so you kinda know i have already letted him know as a user but unaware if he's online or not & as you know i know your a Professor and i am not so you kinda know so i am woundering could you do his talk page so he knows... So you know i am also woundering Can i hold onto Ash's Hawlucha's page? Becouse as a user i noticed that i've seen it's been comfirmed in some sites naming pokemon like Serebii.net & Bulbapedia and such so you know if you can let me know as well... So you know and everything i on if needed & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC)